1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and particularly to a novelty device for expelling a medium upon the application of pressure to a user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty toys are known which are intended to be worn on a user's hand and spray a liquid medium at another person under an application of a force to the toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 594,595, issued Nov. 30, 1897 to O. Brethauer, discloses a finger-ring having attached thereto a rubber ball containing a quantity of water, cologne, or other suitable medium, for forcing the medium through a passage in the ring and toward a target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,749, issued Nov. 21, 1967 to H. A. Lahaug, shows a ring structurally similar to the ring of U.S. Pat. No. 594,595, but primarily intended for defending the wearer from an assailant by discharging an obnoxious gas. Crime prevention is also the intent of the liquid projecting device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,979, issued Aug. 22, 1933, to C. E. Howett, which device is concealable in a stack of paper money, and the like.
We are also aware of the following patents that might be pertinent to the invention:
______________________________________ 1,845,735 S.S. Adams Feb. 16, 1932 2,729,024 F. Guttmann Jan. 3, 1956 2,831,206 D.D. Curtis April 22, 1958 3,217,928 H. Burbig Nov. 16, 1965 ______________________________________